Galileo's Cannonball
|Row 3 title = Team |Row 3 info = Silver Snakes |Row 4 title = Contestants |Row 4 info = Jennifer Holtz & Jonathan (aka "Jammin' Jon") |Row 5 title = Artifact Location |Row 5 info = The Mine Shaft |Row 6 title = Pendants of Life |Row 6 info = 1½ |Row 7 title = Temple Layout |Row 7 info = I |Row 8 title = Previous Episode |Row 8 info = The Golden Cup of Belshazzar (Production Order) Alexander and the Gordian Knot (Broadcast Order) |Row 9 title = Next Episode |Row 9 info = Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand (Production/Completion Order) Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth (Broadcast Order) }} Galileo's Cannonball is the third episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the first episode to complete production and the 20th to air. One partner from each team was kneeling on a raft while holding "an ancient staff of King Tut". When Kirk said go, each player would pull himself across the moat by hooking his staff on the knotted rope above him. Once across, he climbed off the raft and onto the deck; this was his partner's signal to pull the raft back to his side and cross exactly as his partner had. When the second teammate reached the other side, it was his job to jump off the raft - with his staff - and run over to hit the gong. Perhaps the most brilliant Italian scientist and astronomer of all time was Galileo. He perfected the telescope and was one of the first people to use experiments to prove his discoveries. One day, he thought to himself, "If I drop two different-sized cannonballs from the same height, I bet they'll land at the same time." To test his idea, Galileo went to the famous Leaning Tower of Pisa. He climbed the steps of the Tower, and when he got to the top, he leaned out over the edge and dropped the cannonballs. They both landed at the same time, proving Galileo's theory and launching his career as a famous scientist, but that was not all. Legend has it that the cannonballs landed right smack dab on two cheese and pepperoni sandwiches, thereby proving his theory and inventing pizza. One of Galileo's cannonballs is in the temple. The Silver Snakes are 13-year-old Jennifer and "Jammin' Jon". The Green Monkeys are 13-year-old Beth and Kevin. Drop the Ball (Peanut Shaft) Inside the shaft were some "cannonballs". When Kirk said "go", one player from each team grabbed one of the cannonballs, carried it to the top of the shaft, and pushed it through the hole in the top. Then he climbed back down, grabbed the next ball, and so on. The first player that successfully pushed three cannonballs out the top of the shaft - or the player that pushed the most balls in one minute - won. "Jammin' Jon" pushed all three balls out in 39 seconds; Kevin had only pushed one. Jupiter's Moons (Bungee Soap Ramp) At the base of the ramp were some "moons". When Kirk said "go", one player from each team grabbed a moon from the bucket, climbed up the ramp, and placed the moon on "Jupiter". Then, she slid back down, grabbed the next moon, and tried it again. The player that got the most moons on Jupiter in one minute won. Beth won the game and the half pendant after placing one moon while Jennifer was unable to place any. Building Telescopes (Pulley Pillar) When Kirk said "go", one player from each team grabbed one of three pieces of a telescope, jumped up, placed it on and above the base, and jumped down. That allowed his partner to grab a piece of her (separate) telescope, jump up, and place it on her base. They alternated like that for a minute. The first team to complete both their three-piece telescopes - or the team furthest along when time was up - won. The Silver Snakes completed their telescopes with 29 seconds remaining; Kevin and Beth only had four pieces of six assembled. Jennifer started by heading into the Cave of Sighs, opens up the lower crawl tube to the Wall Climb and quickly heads to the Throne Room. She opens the door, sits on the throne and encounters the first Temple Guard. She gives up her pendant and the Temple Guard told her to go up. As she apparently did not hear the guard's words, she tries to open the Swamp, which was locked. Jon then told her to go up. She then climbs up into the Heart Room as she heard him. Once up, Jennifer then opens up the Room of the Golden Idols, opens up the Observatory, and with help from Jon, she then opens up the Shrine of the Silver Monkey where she was caught by a second Temple Guard. Jon follows her path to the shrine, looks inside the small golden chest in the back and tries to slide open the door to the Room of Three Torches, and finally started assembling the silver monkey after Kirk said "Put the monkey together!" Once he fully assembled the silver monkey, he heads up into the Room of Three Torches, rides the slow elevator down into the Mine Shaft and grabs the cannonball. He climbs back into the shrine, takes the upper route, jumps down into the Wall Climb, makes his way through the Cave of Sighs, and out at the last second. * This is the first episode where the Green Monkeys made it to the Temple Games. * This is the first episode where the Silver Snakes competed in Olmec's Temple run. * This episode features the longest interview with the contestants immediately prior to the Temple Run, involving Kirk asking where the team thought the Temple Guards were. ** During their interview with Kirk, Jennifer and "Jammin' Jon" believed the two of temple guards to be in the Heart Room and the Tomb of the Ancient Kings. * It was speculated by many fans that "Jammin' Jon" found the half pendant in the small chest in the back of the Shrine that was later used as the Treasure of Anne Bonny. However, it is very unlikely that the half pendant really was there. * This episode was the first of four victories with only one second remaining. The others are: Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress, The Applewood Amulet of Emiliano Zapata, and The Milk Bucket of Freydís. in the TV movie adaptation.]] * Galileo's Cannonball also made an appearance in the TV movie adaptation. * The Red Jaguars and Purple Parrots in this episode later participate in Wild Bill Hickok and the Dead Man's Hand, with the former as the Orange Iguanas, and latter wearing the same team color. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: Fashion Bug **Steps of Knowledge: Laguna Sportswear **Temple Games: Pocky 'n' Rocky for SNES *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: Nestle Quik **Steps of Knowledge: Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves VHS from Walt Disney Home Video **Temple Games: BK Ratch Tech Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Silver Snakes Category:Win Category:Team Run Category:1½ Pendants Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Bottom Corner Category:Unknown Half Pendant Location Category:Layout I Category:Female Going First Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Green Monkeys vs. Silver Snakes Category:Blue/Green/Orange/Silver Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience